Operation - A Whole New World
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: The Big Hero 6 is adjusting to their new superhero lifestyle. But young genius Hiro is facing problems in school with his older peers. When a 14 year old billionaire-heiress genius suddenly transfers to San Fransokyo Tech Institute, Hiro believes he finally found someone who understands him. However, trouble stirs when a supervillain appears, dead set on "recreating the world".


**A/N: Hey guys! Back with a whole new story! Hehe, sorry about the lack of updates… but, I still have writer's block, and well… after watching the movie, I couldn't help but make an OC! Although I was very disappointed (and extremely sad) that Tadashi died… I was hoping he was Yokai, with amnesia and all, controlled by Callaghan, or actually in a coma in the hospital but… never mind, just, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 14 Year Old Billionaire-Heiress Genius<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Fred called out to his friends, three out of five of his teammates of Big Hero 6, while waving up a newspaper. They were each just outside of Hiro's house, waiting for the young genius to come out.<p>

The front page harboured a huge black-and-white picture of a young girl with messy shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, holding some sort of trophy while proudly grinning. The headline read: "14 year old billionaire-heiress genius moves to San Fransokyo".

"14 year old billionaire-heiress genius?!" Wasabi exclaimed. His three friends looked at him, "What?". They just shook their heads. "I could've sworn I've heard something about a 14-year-old-billionaire-genius before!"

"I've heard her name before," All eyes were on Fred right now. "What? The only time I heard that name was when my parents were talking about some big company from Asia… I guess she's kinda like, the heiress, or some sort…" his voice trailed off.

GoGo snatched the periodical away from Fred's hands and read the news article.

She read, "Kagura Amagi, a 14 year old billionaire-heiress and science genius, who had recently won the Nobel Prize, had announced that she will be moving to San Fransokyo and will be studying at San Fransokyo Tech Institute- where it is rumoured that a child robotics genius is also studying there. This young rising genius has surely amazed most of her peers and we hope to see more of this young genius…"

"W-wait! Did you say, she'll be studying at the university?!" Honey Lemon interrupted. GoGo gently handed her the newspaper, which the chemist had re-read.

Instantly, Wasabi snapped his fingers, "Now I remember! Kagura Amagi is an Asian scientist studying in the fields of Artificial Intelligence and Virtual Reality. I heard that the first A.I. she made was from some sort of actual, but now dead, person… which seemed kinda creepy."

"This is fantastic news! Now Hiro will have someone his age around!" Honey Lemon was enthusiastic. This is good news indeed.

Currently, Hiro had been feeling a bit… left out, despite his friends' support and due to his older peers' disinterest. It did not help with a constant teasing and usual tripping, not to mention the name callings. But it was a bit nice that there some people (who were practically strangers) who defended him and told the bullies to back off. He was the youngest in the university, but also one of the smartest. Now that the university will have a 14 year old genius student, perhaps Hiro wouldn't feel like an outcast anymore.

"I will have who around?" said a voice from behind them. The four turned around to see their leader, all dressed up and ready for school.

"Kagura Amagi." Wasabi had answered; causing the boy to raise a brow in confusion. Clearly, he had not heard of the said name nor the person.

"Here." Honey Lemon excitedly handed him the newspaper, and then retreated back with a wide grin on her face.

As Hiro saw the picture of the young billionaire heiress, his eyes immediately widened and scanned the article, reading. As soon he was done, he had a smile plastered on his face. "Aw, this is great!" He bent his knees to the ground and cheered, "Finally! A fellow child genius!"

No. This didn't look weird to the bystanders at all.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kagura Amagi reached her new home, she had rushed out of their limo while carrying her clutched Nobel Prize trophy which she refused to let go of ever since receiving it. She was excited. Excited to be able to see and activate her most prized possession after almost a whole gruelling 24 hours.<p>

Ignoring the scolds and exasperated sighs of her wealthy parents and climbed up the stairs, then ran towards her new room. The brunette gaped.

It was huge. A bit plain, but really huge.

The movers, who were ahead of them, were quick in unpacking, and were very smart too; knowing where to put the right furniture in the right place.

Her blue eyes scanned the room, in a corner, harboured a few (less than a dozen) stacked boxes, making Kagura sigh in relief.

She had made a mental note to keep sure to pay them well, as well as add a little extra for the good job with her fragile equipment.

She gently grabbed and pulled the box- labelled as "Nii-san"- in the bottom, quickly tore the sealing tape and, with her fingers shaking, slowly opened the square piece of cardboard. Her hands nervously, but very excitedly, she grabbed a cold, metallic machine with a humanoid shape, and pulled as hard as she could.

The machine was a humanoid female shape, like a wooden puppet, with stretchable limbs. It looked like a simple robot, but instead of a face, it had a square-shaped screen.

"Huhu…" she huffed tiredly. She carefully dragged the robot to the bedside, and leaned forward towards it. She placed her right thumb on the screen, activating and awakening the robot.

A small head of a female, a female who strangely looked a lot like an older Kagura Amagi but with black hair, "Huh?". Eyes blinked. And then. A yawn. "W-wh-what? K-kagura?"

"Kagome-nii!~" Kagura leaned forward and hugged the cold machine, which still had a bit of Styrofoam around her.

Her older sister. Her currently deceased older sister. Now alive as an artificial intelligence; revived by her younger sister… Kagura had never felt happier, and has never even been more insane.

"Geez, what time is it?" A.I. Kagome asked. Kagura's hug loosened, the young brunette stood up and walked towards the window, a malevolent smile appeared on her face.

"It's time Kagome-nii… for Operation: A Whole New World."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is folks! Tell me? Like it? Don't like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Although flames are most definitely not accepted.**


End file.
